


仙子啊，请让我幸福吧

by iwillgiveyoumyall



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillgiveyoumyall/pseuds/iwillgiveyoumyall
Summary: 起名废，题目比作文更难写。半夜写的好处是睡起来记不得写了什么，坏处是可能写错字，见谅！今天也激情瞎写了！耶
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 2





	仙子啊，请让我幸福吧

巧克奇村里的人世世代代都流传着一个故事，只要收到脸颊上有巧克力痣的仙子的祝福，就会得到想要的东西，几百年前村里有个人得到了万两黄金，所以大家经常在村门口等待仙子的经过。庄稼嘛，凑合种种，有口饭吃就行了，只要能遇见仙子，什么荣华富贵都将是自己的，那还那么努力干什么。

但是村里有个小伙子就是不同，别人在村口的石头上等仙子，他在田里除草；别人在村口的路上望眼欲穿，他在田里浇水；别人在村口的槐树上骑着等仙子经过，他在家里打扫卫生。

村里的人都劝他，加入我们吧，和我们一起等仙子经过，我们发了财也分你一份。小伙子拒绝了他们的邀请，委婉地说他不信这些。实际上他只是更相信勤劳致富，仙子什么的，无所谓有没有的。

小伙子整天在田里干活，所以身材很辣（？），村里的姑娘们都馋他身子，他也想过和她们约会或者找个女朋友结婚，但是她们整天雷打不动地固定时间去村口等仙子，他认为这与他的核心价值观相悖，所以也就一直单身。小伙子觉得这也无所谓，努力种地就是他唯一要做的事，情啊爱呀都不如种地实在。

有天小伙子开着拖拉机拉着一车肥料路过村口，只见村外面靠着墙坐着着一个小乞丐，戴着一顶破草帽，帽子上还飘着两根破布条。虽然离不远处就是全村望眼欲穿的村民们，但是他们一点也没有可怜这个小乞丐，反而还有些厌恶他，怕他影响村容，万一仙子看到村门口坐个乞丐就不愿意来了呢。

小伙子有点心寒，他蹲下来看着小乞丐，说：“不介意的话，跟我回家吧，看你饿得都走不动路了。”

小乞丐犹豫了一下没有动，草帽帽檐有点大，小伙子看不清他的表情，以为他不愿意，就打算回家拿点吃的给他。他转身，小乞丐抓住了他的袖子，虽然今天穿的白色衬衫被抓黑了，小伙子也没有皱眉，让小乞丐坐在拖拉机上一起回家了。

小伙子打了一盆水，让小乞丐先洗洗，被泥糊了的花花的脸蛋在清洗后露出了真面目，小伙子看呆了，这是什么美貌？一双眼睛清澈干净，长长的睫毛扑扇扑扇，好像在用眼睛向你朗诵一首凄美的长诗，脸蛋白里透红，重要的是脸上那颗巧克力痣尤为醒目。

小乞丐被盯得害羞地低下头，“谢谢你，怎么称呼你？”小伙子回过神来：“我叫白虎，你呢？你的名字呢？”“叫我珉起就好了。”

因为珉起暂时没有找到住的地方，就暂住在白虎家了，白虎觉得自己家反正有地方，空空荡荡的不如住个人也热闹。

他下地干活的时候喜欢带着珉起一起去，虽然得早起，他还是睡眼惺忪地乐颠颠地跟着白虎下地。他兴奋地在田里晃荡，时不时地连根拔起一丛草，问白虎这是什么，“呀！珉起！别拔了！再拔没得东西吃了！”但是珉起可怜巴巴得看着白虎，他立刻心软了，“嗯那是罗勒，今天咱们做菜吃撒点罗勒碎不错。”

看着脸蛋晒得红红的珉起，白虎把草帽戴在珉起头上，给他认认真真地打了一个蝴蝶结，珉起看着面前皱着眉头打蝴蝶结的白虎，心里微妙地发生了一些变化，他此刻看着他突然有些酸涩又有些开心，如果时间可以停留在这一刻将是多么美好，但是不可能的，他只希望离别不要太快地到来。

晚上他俩一边吃饭一边喝酒。珉起犹豫地开口说明天就要离开了，算了算，他在这里已经住了七七四十九天，明天就是五十天了。但是白虎已经喝醉了没有听到，他明明不爱喝酒，今天却喝了个烂醉如泥，珉起闷了一口酒，决定就悄悄地走了吧，离别总是令人难过，当然还有别的理由，他只是不愿意多想。

第二天白虎睁开眼向四周望了一圈，看不到熟悉的那张脸，看不到经常在眼前晃的小身影，他痛苦地闭上了眼，他知道巧克力痣仙子就是珉起，他从小就知道的传说怎么能忘记。传说把仙子留在家里满五十天，在仙子的脚腕上系上红色蝴蝶结，仙子就无法飞走，就会为了自由实现他的愿望。他本来是无欲无求的，但是这些天里他突然感受到了以前从未有过的幸福，一种快乐充实了他的胸腔，但是这种快乐是有条件的，需要珉起在他的身边呀。真的需要用那样的方法把他留在身边吗？他不想不愿意，但是将要失去他的心情让每一刻都变得越来越苦涩，他觉得自己的心脏要被这个难题撕裂了，所以那天他灌了自己很多酒，火辣辣的感觉麻痹了他的大脑，不去想也许是最好的解决方法。但是现在看到空荡荡的家里，他就觉得心中的火苗已经熄灭了，再也没有任何东西可以唤起他的热情。

但是他还是拖着疲惫不堪的心走向了村口，加入了等待仙子的行列，大家称赞他终于醒悟，他也懒得辩解，他只是怀着最后的一点点希望，希望能再次看到那张笑脸，害羞地笑着问他叫什么名字的那张纯洁无害的脸。

就这样日复一日，他也不知道过了多久，只是觉得沉重的心愈发无力，他甚至不能去村口坐着等待，这天他昏倒在家里，意识模糊前，他觉得就这样下去吧，反正无法再见到那人，呼吸都那么沉重，不想再继续下去了……

他还是不情愿地醒了，睁开眼看到眼前是那个朝思暮想的人儿，他气都喘不匀了，突然开始咳嗽起来。是梦还是现实？此处是天堂还是地狱？

那人儿嗔怪地看着自己，开口道：“为何这样作践自己？许久不见你都瘦了，今日来还你人情和住宿费，你有什么想要的但说无妨。”

白虎想了又想，决定为了自己自私一回，他现在不想想太多，只要眼前的幸福。“我想要和你在一起。”他坚定地冲着那人说，但是突然一阵眩晕，他失去了意识。

村里的人们还是心心念念仙子何时才能实现他们暴富的愿望，但是不知何时村里那个认真种田的小伙子身后多了一个戴着系蝴蝶结草帽的小跟班，他们早出晚归，大家可以隐约听见他俩快乐的笑声，村里人总是在深夜睡不着的时候想，他们没有万两黄金为什么这么快乐呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 起名废，题目比作文更难写。半夜写的好处是睡起来记不得写了什么，坏处是可能写错字，见谅！今天也激情瞎写了！耶


End file.
